World turned upside down
by littlecatxoxo
Summary: Naruto got Sasuke back from Orochimaru and they swap personalities. this is not very good so sorry and it is not completed yer.
1. the switch

"Yeah! We got Sasuke to come back with us!" yelled Naruto happily.

Sasuke just walked quietly. Then they felt something. It was a beam coming through both of them.

"Hey you!" Yelled Sasuke, pointing at Orochimaru. He was holding a gun like thing.

"What did I do" Orochimaru asked, with his best shot at innocence.

"I don't know but when I found out we'll kill you." Sasuke answered angrily.

"Oh did the mighty Sasuke say we?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

"You bet he did" yelled Naruto. They headed back to the Leaf Village.

The next day Naruto and Sasuke felt weird when they woke up. Naruto was in one of those whatever moods. And Sasuke had started to feel light-headed almost energetic and hyper. Which was not normal. Everyone noticed the change but didn't say anything; after all they didn't want Sasuke to go back to Orochimaru. Those two continued that weird mood swing all day long.

The next day was even weirder. Naruto had dyed his hair dark dark blue. And sasuke's hair was dyed a bright color.

Sakura came over to Sasuke, "Hello Sasuke!" She opened her eyes and saw him and her mouth fell open.

"What-what happened?" She asked.

"I dyed it. Don't you like it Sakura?" he asked.

"of- of course I do" She answered.

Meanwhile Hinata walked up to Naruto.

"u-um N-Naruto Wh-what did you d-do to your hair?" She asked blushing.

"Why do you care?" he demanded.

"Um n-never mind. S-sorry" She said still blushing.

"Whatever Loser" he said.


	2. mission gone crazy

As Naruto walked away Hinata couldn't help but feel she had missed something big.

Later that day……

"Naruto Sasuke Tsunade wants to see us." Called Sakura. Sasuke starting running over to Tsunade's office. Naruto just walked. Sakura looking confused followed. They knocked on the door.

"Come in!" came Tsunade's voice. Sasuke jumped in.

"Do we have a new mission?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes you do as a matter of fact." she told him. Thinking his sudden enthusiasm was because he should help out from running away.

"The ANBU have lost track of a rogue ninja that is dangerous and was last spotted around here. We need you three to go capture him and bring him to the ANBU. Now go hurry."

They set off on there way. It was quiet. Sasuke was running ahead Naruto appeared to be sulking, and Sakura was wondering why they were acting that way.

They found the rogue ninja and cornered him at the edge of the forest.

"Okay guys lets do this the way we practiced!" Sakura called out.

Naruto used the shadow-clone jutsu. Sakura used her chakra and punched the ground the ninja caught unaware flew into the air. Naruto only had one clone out and used it for himself.

"I can do this by myself! Resangan!" he cried jumping forward at their enemy. Then the ninja dodged and used his own jutsu causing Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to fly back against trees. He escaped. Naruto and Sasuke were knocked out. Sakura began healing them. Then they woke up. Sakura felt no shame in punching Naruto.

"You idiot." She cried. Naruto didn't seem to be scared.

"Whatever," he said. Sakura stared at him more confused then ever.

"What's gotten into you two?" She asked shaking their heads a little.

They went back to Tsunade.

"I cant believe that you three just let them get away. Especially you Naruto." She shook her head with bitter disappointment.

"Oh we're sorry. Please let us try again we'll do better next time-"

"Next time? There is no next time at that mission. I am sending Shikamaru Ino and Choji.

" Gee thanks Naruto. Why did you have to do that?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Well if you guys weren't there I"

"Wouldn't even have gotten that far. Naruto you aren't Sasuke so don't act like him it doesn't fit you. And Sasuke don't act like Naruto." Sakura said.

"Me act like him?" they both said at the exact same time.

"Not possible" Said Sasuke.

They glared at each other.

Two hours later.

"Good news everyone! Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru caught the ninja that Naruto Sakura and _Sasuke_ couldn't."


End file.
